The present invention relates to a hologram carrier.
Holograms are suitable for storing large amounts of data in a small space. This is advantageous if the area available is small or the design of a product is not to be impaired by identifying information, as is often the case in bar codes or the like.
In principle, it is known that holograms can be inscribed into polymer materials or, if appropriate, can be embossed in by hot embossing or other processes. In this regard, reference is made, for example, to German utility model 298 16 802.2.
Holograms of this type can readily be applied to articles in order to accommodate a large amount of information on the latter in a very small region. For example, holograms of this type on an article can replace the bar code which is widespread in department stores and/or information can be stored on packages, items of mail and the like. Paradoxically, however, one problem arises because of the small size of the hologram, in particular in view of the small visual contrast of the exposed and/or embossed pattern, as compared with untreated, transparent polymer material. Reading the hologram information is consequently made significantly more difficult.